Question: Define $\mathbf{A} = \begin{pmatrix} 0 & 1 \\ 3 & 0 \end{pmatrix}.$  Find the vector $\mathbf{v}$ such that
\[(\mathbf{A}^8 + \mathbf{A}^6 + \mathbf{A}^4 + \mathbf{A}^2 + \mathbf{I}) \mathbf{v} = \begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 11 \end{pmatrix}.\]
Note that
\[\mathbf{A}^2 = \begin{pmatrix} 0 & 1 \\ 3 & 0 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} 0 & 1 \\ 3 & 0 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 3 & 0 \\ 0 & 3 \end{pmatrix} = 3 \mathbf{I}.\]Then $\mathbf{A}^4 = 9 \mathbf{I},$ $\mathbf{A}^6 = 27 \mathbf{I},$ and $\mathbf{A}^8 = 81 \mathbf{I},$ so
\[\mathbf{A}^8 + \mathbf{A}^6 + \mathbf{A}^4 + \mathbf{A}^2 + \mathbf{I} = 81 \mathbf{I} + 27 \mathbf{I} + 9 \mathbf{I} + 3 \mathbf{I} + \mathbf{I} = 121 \mathbf{I}.\]Thus, the given equation becomes
\[121 \mathbf{v} = \begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 11 \end{pmatrix},\]so
\[\mathbf{v} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 1/11 \end{pmatrix}}.\]